Jaguar Quest
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Adam has lost a lot. His girlfriend, parents, everything. All he has is his family's heirloom. Now with 3 years of experience as a miraculous holder, Adam ventures to New York to capture 3 miraculous that were stolen from him. There he bumps into 3 other miraculous holders, the protectors of Paris and Hawkmoth.
1. New York

"We're finally here!" Jane exclaimed in excitement.

I could feel the little kwami squirm in my shirt pocket. I smiled. She was in the right to be excited, this was the first time we were travelling out of Brazil. But this wasn't a vacation. The three miraculi in my possession were stolen and whoever did that was somewhere here, in New York. I don't know if they were aware of the power those charms held, but even if they didn't they were still capable of being dangerous.

Finding them was my first priority. Though I wouldn't be able to do that without a place to stay.

Once I was out of the airport, I hailed a Taxi. I was new to a city like this so I had no clue how to navigate it on my own. I already had a place to stay in. I owned an apartment in this city. It was directly in the heart of the city. Thanks to the inheritance from my father after he died, I had a vast amount of property in parts of the world and a good portion of money that I gained each year due to being the CEO of my father's fashion company, _Zelo Emerald Industries_.

I closed the window to the front of the taxi after I told him where I wanted to go and closed the door windows too. Just to make sure I placed a finger on the glass. Sure enough, there was a gap between me and my reflection. It was an actual blackout window. Once satisfied, I let Jane out of her hiding place.

"I can feel the other miraculi, Adam. They're here somewhere. But there's something else." She floated over to sit down on the metal bar holding the window in place.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I can sense many other Miraculi. I don't know how many there are."

 **-o3o-**

"Calm down Marinette," Tikki took a piece of paper from the desk to fan her miraculous holder.

It was of no use though, the young adult was already freaking out and trying her best to muffle her screams of anguish with a pillow. Tikki just rolled her eyes with a sigh as she gave up trying to calm her down. She threw the piece of paper behind her and ignored it as it floated slowly down to the floor. Now she began to try to pick her up from the pathetic position she was in.

"I can't Tikki," Marinette wailed as she finally sat down. "I wasn't expecting Adrien to be here! I was supposed to just come by myself without worrying about anything else to complete my fashion course!" her eyes widened as she pulled on her short ponytail.

She was in New York as her finals for her final year of high school to finish her fashion class. Some of her other classmates had followed along to take the same course after finding a passion for the arts, but she didn't expect Adrien to also be here and serve as a distraction. For three years she'd been immobilized by her crush on him. And she'd never been able to get over that handicap. No matter how hard she tried she would never be able to either ask him out, get him to ask her out, or forget about him completely which was beginning to get annoying.

Apparently, his father came to New York and brought his son along to help out the Fashion Instructor who was going to be giving out the class. So now Marinette was in a class Adrien was assisting in without Alya at her side. Now all of her designs seemed to be worthless to turn into the young Fashion Model. She felt undeserving to even be in the same class as him.

"I thought that would be a good thing?" Tikki tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Yes. It's awesome that I get to see him a lot more, but not like this!" Marinette covered her head once more with her pillow as she fell onto the bed.

"Don't be like that. Look on the bright side, Marinette. At least you'll only be seeing him during the morning and not the whole day. Right?" Tikki offered.

"Yeah, you're right Tikki. I won't see him the entire day. That'll be less wracking on my nerves," Marinette sighed gratefully at the observation her Kwami made.

Just then a ruckus started up. It sounded like walls being broken by jackhammers. Not only that but the room began to shake as well. What could be causing all that on the 34th floor of a skyscraper? It was as though an elephant were rampaging through the building.

Marinette looked at Tikki before going over to the door to see what was going on. Before she could though. Something smashed through the door sending her flying through the window and plunging down to the street below.

 **[}i{]**

I launched myself upwards flying by a pair of stories until I landed on one of the window panes where I just pushed with my haunches once more to fly up to a girl that was screaming as she fell. I don't know if it was my imagination but I thought that I saw something small whiz into her pocket. Whatever it was, I couldn't let it distract me while I was in a situation as dire as this one. So I ignored it.

The young teen girl crashed into my chest and I clutched her tightly to keep her from falling. Though it was a fruitless attempt since her momentum knocked me off balance. I slammed my claws into the window panes to slow down my fall. Shards of it exploded outward yet the panes held firmly. These weren't one of those standard weak glass panes, the contractor really did know what he was doing when he designed this building. Somewhere between the 6th and 7th floor, I kicked the window creating an opening through which I got us through making sure that nothing could harm the girl. Good thing that my suit covered my entire body. Or else any fleshy parts sticking out would've been cut deeply.

"Are you okay, Miss..?"

"Marinette, and who are you?" the young girl answered with a thick French accent in confusion.

"The people call me Jag—" I nodded at the people who were filming me with their cell phones. Come noon, my pictures would surely be all over the internet and social media. It wasn't every day that a superhero came to New York all the way from South and Central America., "And I'm guessing you're from out of town, eh?"

"Yeah, Paris actually."

While allowing a few more photos of me to be taken I asked Marinette what was going on. She explained to me how she was knocked out of her hotel window after settling in and how there was some shaking prior to the event. That was all she remembered before crashing into me on her way down.

"I think someone was akumatized."

Akuma what? What on earth was she talking about, and what did she mean by that?

"Whatever it is, I'll take care of it. Keep her safe everyone," I ordered the people who were watching the exchange.

"Wait, I don't need—"

I jumped out the window and latched onto the glass windows to start running upward. There were tiny holes in which I pierced my claws to secure my hold on the building that I left behind. Once at the top I vaulted into the room from which Marinette fell from. It was completely totalled. All the furniture was in ruins and papers were strewn across the room. Shards of glass littered the floor.

The room shook faintly just like she told me it earlier.

"Jane? What's going on?" I asked my kwami as I bent down to examine the debris.

 _I think it's a totem. Just like the one that Womm used_ — Jane's voice echoed in my head. I remembered Womm. The bastard nearly massacred 30 people. Luckily I was there to stop him and only a few people were injured at worst. The totem he wore gave him the powers of any animal he desired. It was tough to take it away from him, but I was successful in the end.

"Alright, let's do this." I took a stance and said, "Jane, Jaguar agility!"

A beeping noise signified that one of the emerald eyes in my collar disappeared. One ability used up, now I'd have 10 minutes until I reverted back again.

In a burst of speed, I went through several rooms until I got to a hole in the ground where I could see a costumed person on the bottom floor.

"Hello there, I see that you aren't being mind controlled or anything of the sort. So that must mean that you're doing this out of your own free will. That gives you two options. Either give me your totem and we'll be on our merry way, I'll let you go free. No cops involved. Or we can fight and I'll do whatever it takes to stop you," I smirked underneath my mask as I landed in front of the confused woman.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be a Brazilian superhero?" she didn't have a mask to shield her face. Instead, the only thing she had was normal clothes and an odd elephant tusk necklace.

 _That must be the source of her powers. There's a lot of energy coming out from it. It's nearly intoxicating._

"Yeah, I'm from Brazil, Jag they call me. But that doesn't mean that I don't travel. So tell me where did you get that thing. And what is your choice?"

"Grah!" she snarled as she tackled me.

Each step shook the floor and when she crashed into me it felt like a ton of bricks had been launched into my stomach. I was able to leap over her before she had a chance to pin me into the wall though. I pushed myself off a wall and scratched the woman's back marking her deeply.

"Aah! She told me that you were crazy and dangerous. Not like any other so-called hero," she grunted as she threw a punch at me. I dodged swiftly and she ended up striking the wall behind me instead.

She tried to pull her hand out but it was stuck.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask as I pin her free arm behind her back.

"Nyah!" she managed to throw me through a wall into a hallway occupied by terrified people.

I shut my eyes as the pain of hitting my head clouded my sensations. I've felt things worse, but that didn't lessen the feeling of what I assumed was my concussion.

"Heh, the kitty cat is taking a nap. How cute," I could hear the voice so near to me. I had to get up but I couldn't.

"Whoa there girl. Why don't you pick someone your own weight," a childish voice challenged.

I was finally able to look up. A boy with blond hair, green eyes, and some stubble making his lower face appear a faint grey, wearing spandex and a bell was standing behind the woman. I spotted a ridiculous tail that was made from the belt that dragged behind him as he walked to us.

"Who the hell are you?" I said in unison with the villainess.

"The name's Chat Noir, I'm the purr-tector of Paris." he grinned.

 _Great,_ a pun maker.

 _That's the Miraculous I was sensing._ So this clown was a miraculous holder.

"Destroy the totem, that's where her powers are coming from. It's her necklace," I ordered as I kicked the woman towards Chat Noir.

"On it," he twirled a metal staff in his hands as he wound up for a hit.

A beep followed by a _schloop!_ signified that one of my clawed nails had disappeared on both hands. Drat. Two minutes have passed by, better make this quick before I have to de-transform. There wasn't anywhere I could hide to do that right now. And I couldn't just run off and leave her with this clown. So I decided to take a risk and keep on fighting.

The woman had knocked Chat's staff away and was now charging straight at me.

" _Look Sharp Jag!"_

I tried to dodge but I was still a bit disoriented from the concussion and ended up speeding into a wall. That hurt even more as I think I broke my nose slightly. Wonder how I was going to explain that one to my bodyguard.

Anyway, I was lying on the floor when I saw the totem bearer raise a foot to stomp my face in.

"Shields!" I crossed my arms as an aura blazed to life around me. 2 more beeps and _schloops_ warned me that my time was now cut in half. Only 2 minutes left now.

Her foot came stomping down only to bounce off and make my aura turn from a greenish hue to an orange that matched the pelt of an actual jaguar. I smirked as she looked at me confused. Even Chat was giving me a surprised look. And I had something up my sleeve that would surprise them even further. I got on my feet with my hands still in the same position and broke the stance with a cry, "Kinetic discharge!"

A wave of golden energy emanated from me pushing the woman backwards into Chat Noir and out the window. The people still in the hallway were pushed into the wall briefly before the sphere dissipated. That move drained a lot from me, but I pushed on as I ran quickly to the edge of the building where the glass was broken. Below me, I could see that Chat Noir had his baton once again somehow and had it impaled into one of the windows preventing his and the criminal's fall. This building had suffered a lot. There was a lot of building damage to the windows of all things. I made a quick mental note of depositing a generous sum of money to the hotel for damages.

" **Cataclysm!"** I heard Chat yell out.

Black energy bubbled from his gloved hand. He reached out and touched the totem the woman was wearing and I watched it wither and disintegrate into dust. The woman lost her grip on the staff afterwards and started plunging to the ground.

For a moment, I hesitated. Another of my claws disappeared marking one minute left for me to get the heck out of here. This wouldn't be the first time a criminal died on my watch. I just couldn't save everyone. Besides, she wasn't even forced to do what she did. This was all on her, wasn't it?

"NOO! Get her Jag!" Chat Noir's command snapped me back.

Without further hesitation or questioning, I jumped. I was able to fall faster thanks to my agility still being active. My shield was gone so a fall from this height would still be enough to kill me. I was able to reach her in time though, and I planted my remaining claw into the panes to slow down my fall. Then, it disappeared too. I fell the remaining two stories and used my feet to absorb the shock.

I rushed over to a metal pole and wrapped it around the woman who was now struggling to remain conscious and dashed into the building and into a janitor's closet as my costume began to evaporate slowly with its incessant beeping noise.

"Spots in," I relieved my Kwami from her struggle to keep me in my transformation.

"Oh, wow. That was tough!" she sighed as her whiskers twitched.

For a jaguar kwami, she didn't look anything like the animal she was supposed to represent. She did have the spots Jaguars possessed, but instead of a golden-yellow pelt, she had grey fur. And her tail was thick and long. Even her paws looked off as she only had three clawed fingers.

After feeding her some ham to replenish her strength, I transformed back and exited the closet. If anyone saw Adam exit the same place Jag had entered questions would be asked. Plus, I still had yet to receive the NYPD to turn over the criminal. Without a proper testimony, they wouldn't be able to do anything to her. And it wasn't like the people who witnessed the entire event could do anything other than offer support since they didn't know who the hell was the one attacking them during the chaos.

"Pound it?" Chat Noir raised his fist at me waiting for me to give him a fist bump. His French accent wasn't as bad as other French people I've met, but it was still there making it obvious that he wasn't aware of the customs other people in the world had when it came to contact like that. So I instead just stood there looking at him making him awkwardly scratch his head.

"Sorry, I just usually do this crime-fighting thing with someone else. Talking about said person, she would've been able to reverse all the damage done to the city after a battle. Do you have like a third ability that you want to bring out to fix things up a bit?"

"No."

"Oh, uh. Okay—" then he directed his attention at the woman trapped in the twisted metal. " _Tusk, Tusk._ You know, you should've known better than sinking your fangs into a feline family. We are _furry_ good at our jobs after all," he smirked showing a bit of his modified fanged teeth.

The sirens of the cop cars drew closer as the patrol cars came into view after turning a corner. The beeps of Chat Noir's ring left him with only one light left.

"You better get going if you don't want anyone to find out who you truly are," I warned.

"Noted," he grinned as he gave a little salute of a goodbye before using his baton to launch himself into the air in the direction of a shorter building's roof leaving me by myself to be questioned by the police who were already forcing people to get out of the way.

— **-==-Epilogue-==- —**

"If you kids could please stand to greet your Professor who will be with you for the remainder of the year," I could hear one of the teachers inside of the lobby ask politely.

I took that as my cue and walked into the room. A lot of the girls fawned as they took me in.

"That's the owner of _Zelo Emerald Industries_ ," I heard one of the girls whisper to her friends.

I looked around taking in the appearance of each of my students. They were all young adults, only 3-4 years my junior at the very least. My eyes landed on one of the girls as I recognized her. It was the girl I rescued from falling to her death, Marinette. Her purplish hair tied into a ponytail was the main indication secondary to her clothing. She was wearing a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a floral image in the middle of it with a ladybug whizzing by. And her pants were just the normal standard faded jeans. Not much of a stylistic taste for someone in a fashion course I noted.

Then there was also a young man. Blond hair slicked back into a style that made his hair stick out in the back giving him a rebellious, yet proper look. Green eyes similar to emeralds, and some stubble was starting to show on his face. He looked eerily familiar. Of everyone in the room, those two were the ones who called my attention the most. With the exception of the peculiar young woman clinging to the boy's arm.

"Hello, je suis Chloé Bourgeois. And this is Adrien Agreste. Il est going to be le assistant for you," she introduced themselves in a similar french accent to Marinette's. But her manner of introduction was a bit irritating, almost as if she were self-centred. Though I might be judging harshly by her appearance. Looks could be deceiving and she might actually be pretty nice to get along with. God knows how many times I was judged because of my age.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Bourgeois," I shook her hand in greeting.

"Now as you all know, the hotel you were staying in was demolished from the top floor including several window panes after an attack from a crazy woman. So because of that, Gabriel Agreste has agreed to let you all stay at one of the hotels he owns in the city. But because there is so many of you, some of you will be sharing rooms with each other, as opposed to having a room to yourselves like it was originally intended. So it is my pleasure to announce the first two people to be sharing a room with each other. Miss Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste."

"QUELLE!?" was the response I got from Chloe from the announcement I gave.

Her friend was also stunned a bit. He was so familiar. Almost like that Chat Noir, I fought alongside. I was going to have to keep an eye on him.


	2. Mesmerized

I scanned my students. They were busy, still working hard on designing their first project. I had faith that they would be good at this. But because we weren't in an actual classroom and were instead in a penthouse that I reserved for this purpose specifically, we didn't have a bell to signal when the class would be over. I didn't even assign a set amount of time for our classes either. And I had to get out of here early today. There was something I needed to check out.

"Class is over. See you all tomorrow," I dismissed them after giving it a moment's thought on how to get out of here.

I sighed as they all packed up their stuff silently and proceeded to get out of the room and into the elevator to start their journey down to the lobby. A couple of students had remained behind to continue fixing their belongings in order to leave. They would have to wait for the elevator to come back up which meant that I had to wait a bit longer. Whatever the case, I waited until the last kid went out. However, my assistant, Adrien, was another story. He just sat where he was staring at me silently, expecting me to say something I guess. I don't know what he wanted me to say, but I needed him to get out. To do that, I needed to do it in a manner that wasn't blatant in what I wanted. I need to do it subtly. I don't want to become that one teacher with rumours surrounding him on why he's such a jerk.

"You can leave too. I'm not keeping you after class. I know that your father wants you where he can keep an eye on you at all times," he scoffed at the comment I made about his father, looks like he didn't like how Gabriel hovered over him.

"How are you able to talk without an accent, Mr Anael?" he asked.

"What?" He surprised me.

I didn't expect this question from him. It came out of left field for me, but it was an appropriate topic for him to touch on. Everyone in here already knew that I came from Brazil and that Portuguese was the main language there. But because they haven't been over there, they didn't know that English was also one of the most spoken languages along with Japanese and Spanish. Not to mention the hundreds of native tribal languages either.

I thought about the answer for a bit. I let my attention slip to the small box on my desk though. A small blue bird with a silver bottom half acted as a lock. Magnets. I took it everywhere with me, it gave me courage and reminded me of the good things in life.

"Well, when I talk in English, my French accent isn't as obvious but it's still there, even if it isn't as obvious as other French speakers. But you. When you talk, it isn't as obvious. You actually do sound American even," he pointed out.

"My father. He fell in love with my mom while he was on a business trip to America. So I'm technically half American. And because of that, my mom used to teach me English saying that one day she would be taking me to the States. Unfortunately, she and my dad died before they got the chance to do so. And in my mom's memory, I uh. I promised myself to keep speaking English. So I guess the reason why I don't have an accent is that I spent a long time practising it," I explained offering a smile as I remembered my mom.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I mean, I already knew that your parents died since you were young. With your life story circulating fashion forums and all, heh. But. I mean. I guess I want to say. I know what it's like. My mom disappeared when I was young. My father and I don't know what happened to her. But we still have her in our hearts. And sometimes it also feels that I lost my father when she vanished."

We sat in silence. The memories of our loved ones still in the air haunting us. I hadn't told him everything. About what I really lost. And I don't really think that I would ever tell anyone the full story. Not even the media knew about the tragedy that happened. Maybe it would stay that way. Maybe I was being selfish for preventing the memory from circulating. But it was painful to think about.

"Well, I should get going. Sorry for bothering you," Adrien chuckled nervously as he left.

"Jane?" I called my kwami out once the elevator doors closed.

"I'm in here!" her voice came from one of the drawers in the furniture to the side of me.

I knelt down and gave a little tug at the thing trying to open it. But it wouldn't budge. It was locked. I wonder how Jane even got inside if it was locked. I took out a set of keys and unlocked the thing to slide it open. Once she was out I nodded at her signalling that I needed her help.

* * *

"This is huge, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed as she entered the room she would be staying in for the rest of her time in New York. The grandeur was enough to distract her from what would surely be her sanity breakage.

The room she was staying in was Adrien Agreste's. Surprisingly, his father had allowed for one of the students to stay with his son in the penthouse. Gabriel himself hadn't been to the room since he arrived. He seemed to have been busy with his work for the past week. Which was great for Marinette as she didn't have to interact with someone who was so intimidating, but it was bad for Adrien as he would be interacting even less with his father than he already was. It was a good feeling that he would be sharing the room with a friend to get rid of the loneliness he would have endured had none of this happened.

But Marinette would be thinking otherwise. Her bags were forgotten beside the elevator as she ventured deeper into the apartment to investigate all of the marvellous things that decorated the room. Vases and paintings stood side by side on every wall preventing bareness from threatening the cosy feel of everything. The chandelier above lit up the place with a brightness that could've rivalled the sun itself.

Tikki swarmed around the room as well, joining Marinette in marvelling at the beauty this place contained. Although she was inspecting each of the potted plants that were lending their collective ambience to the room, she was wondering how long it would take her Miraculous holder to think about what this meant and freak out. For now, she was just preparing herself and thinking about how she would be able to calm her down by relaxing a bit.

The golden radiance of the room cast a warm glow against Marinette's skin as the realization of being roommates with her longtime crush slowly began to dawn on her.

The ding of the elevator froze her in place though, preventing her freak out from achieving its full strength. Tikki hearing it too hid inside one of the vases with flowers. Marinette slowly turned over to the elevator as its doors slid open to reveal Adrien Agreste, the owner of this suite, as he shuffled out of the thing.

"Hey, Mari. You settling in fine?" Adrien asked as he took off his jacket and scarf to hang them on the coat rack next to the elevator door.

Marinette stared at him. She was speechless as she looked at him. He'd been a classmate of her's for 2 years straight, only disappearing during junior year. This was her final year with him and she, never in a hundred years, ever expected to share the same room with him. Sure she'd dreamt of it, but she didn't think that her imagination would translate to reality. It felt like a reward for everything that she had done as the superhero Ladybug.

But at the same time, it felt like a punishment. Being forced into the same room for the remainder of the semester with the boy who could incapacitate her just by being in her line of sight. To have the boy she liked, look at her every day non-stop and see all of her flaws, that was just the worst form of torture.

"Uh, huh?" she was all she managed.

"Look, I have something to do, I'll be back out in a bit. In the meantime, you can explore the penthouse. See if there's anything that calls your attention."

Marinette stood frozen with a forced grin plastered on her face as Adrien tossed his bag to the side of the elevator and ran upstairs. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief and slid down the wall to sit down.

* * *

I didn't even flinch as the throwing knives hit me. One hit me on the chest which bounced off since the edge of it was what hit me. The other one just hit me with the edge but bounced off my mask. And the last knife didn't even reach me, just sailing past me and clattering onto the floor after bouncing off the wall. I looked at the man disappointed in his actions.

"Really? You thought those things would do anything to me?" I inquired with amusement.

"I saw it in a sh-show. I thought that-that it would work?" he stuttered in fear. I could smell it wafting off of him. Sometimes the enhanced senses that came with the miraculous were quite handy.

"Are you asking me? Or telling me?" I scoffed. He just shrugged, trembling. "Throwing Knives aren't capable of killing anyone—" I picked one of them up and twirled it in my hands allowing my claws to connect with them to make some noise, "—Plus, judging by your form and the way you threw them, you haven't even practised with the accuracy. You can't handle these. You don't have the strength to even embed them into a person's skin. But I do. It's a shame really, I thought that you would really give me a challenge for me to train my skills." I narrowed my eyes at him.

In a swift motion, I threw the knife at him causing him to flinch allowing me to close in on him and take him down. I did all this with the help of my natural speed before the knife even arrived at the wall and stuck to it.

"Now, someone like me, who's trained in several martial arts and types of combat, already knows how to use throwing knives. So tell me, where is your employer. I know that you sell trinkets and stuff. Now some of those are special. And you're going to tell me where you get them," I snarled in his face.

"Chill! Chill! I don't know who he is! I just get this stuff in the mail and I'm told to send the majority of my earnings to an address," he pulled out his phone and started to unlock it. "I've seen several other people go there too to pay their dues to the man."

I swiped it out of his hands as soon as he entered the password. I went through several of the things on his phone while keeping him pinned to the floor. There was nothing in the memos or notes, nor any documents downloaded.

"The address is in my contacts written in coordinates…" I hit his head with my hand hard enough to knock him out cold.

I went into Contacts and scrolled through all the phone numbers until I came across one that wasn't written in the standard way. It also had the given advantage of being the only one that didn't have a name on it. Smart. I had to give the guy credit on this one, but the no name was still kind of stupid. He should've at least named it something like cotton candy.

The run to the location wasn't that long. Just a couple of minutes out of my way. Apparently, this guy was a sucker for comic book villain cliches. The address where the guy had to deliver the money was in Hell's Kitchen. Kind of obvious when you think of it. What other places in New York sounded evil? I should've just come here instead. But I still wouldn't have known where specifically to go.

"Allô, Jagg!"

Chat Noir startled me as he came in for a landing next to me. The night was stone cold silent before he popped up. And because I was trying my best to hide in the darkness, I wasn't prepared for anyone to notice me. Even if it was a superhero.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" he gave me a sheepish grin.

I sighed and shook my head. Why did I have to get stuck with a rookie?

My attention was returned to the apartments below hoping to get a glimpse of anything suspicious.

"So, what are we doing?" Chat peeked over an AC exhaust vent.

" _I'm_ looking into how that woman got hold of an enchanted item. Apparently, someone's been stealing these artefacts to sell in the criminal underworld. How did you find me so easily?"

"Oh, it wasn't actually that easy. You're a lot tougher to track down than M'lady. I guess it's because our miraculi aren't a complimentary pair like mine is with Ladybug's. But I still have a connection with you since you're in possession of a feline mir…"

"Shh," I demanded as 2 people entered the complex.

They were looking around before to make sure that no one was watching. That was suspicious enough for me.

I vaulted across the street onto the roofs of the apartments. I looked behind and saw as Chat Noir lengthened his baton in order to cross the street himself. But I couldn't wait for him. I dropped to the ground silently and skirted around the pool in the middle of the complex before the two men could notice me.

They walked up to one of the doors and knocked.

I froze up as a man came out. It couldn't be, I couldn't believe it. I refused to do so. It was the first Miraculous villain I ever fought. Hypnus. But it was impossible, he was back in Brazil incarcerated for the rest of his life. Wasn't he?

For a moment, I forgot about everything and I was sent back to the day when I finally came face to face with him.

* * *

 _"What are you going to do now, Kitten?" Hypnus smiled at me._

 _"Jagg? What's the plan?" Pasarina turned to me with a worried look on her face._

 _Hypnus didn't have any minions along with him. That was troubling. His miraculous was all about controlling others and influencing them in order to create stable teamwork. And he always let others do his dirty work. What was he planning? Was this a trap? How do we go about this?_

 _I shook off the worrying. Now wasn't the time for that. All of Brazil relied on me to defeat this man today._

 _"We don't know what you're planning. But whatever it is, we assure you that it won't work. You will be defeated today. It all ends today!" I gritted my teeth as I took Pasarina's hand in my own. "We will make sure of it._ _"_

 _Everything turned dark. Pain and panic flooded my senses. I don't know how I got here._

 _The sound of metal shattering and a chain snapping was all I could hear. Over and over again._

 _"We'll meet again, Jagg."_

 _I was left alone with Pasarina, the love of my life, at my feet. I never wanted to let her do this with me. It was such a dangerous job, but I relented. And now because of me, she was dead. Her miraculous destroyed in the process when I promised to protect both with my life. I failed._

 _"I'm sorry, Ana," a tiny kwami muttered as it slowly turned into particles of light and disappeared._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Jagg! Welcome, buddy. How was your flight? Or did you come by driving?" Hypnus broke my memories.

I was disoriented. It was him. How could he be here?!

"How are you here!?" I demanded, an edge to my voice.

"Oh, you mean why am I out of jail after I killed your precious girlfriend?" he smoothed over his suit as he walked down the steps.

The goons that I had followed in here ran away, clearly not ready for this level of confrontation.

"Jagg? What's the plan?" Chat Noir pounced down next to me revealing himself to Hypnus.

 _J_ _agg? What's the plan?_ my blood drained. Tears burned in my eyes. I couldn't take this.

"Looks like the little tiger can't swallow what he bit off," Hypnus mocked me. "Lium, **Awaken**."

My eyes widened. Not only was he out of jail, but he had his miraculous back.

"For the record, I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you," a small kwami with a swirl on its stomach offered before being sucked into Hypnus' pocket watch that was stashed in his pocket with only the chain showing.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Chat prodded me.

I just watched as Hypnus appeared clad in a black and white costume completed with a cape and gold highlights.

"Two on one? Don't you think it's hardly fair?" Hypnus observed.

"I think that the odds look _purrty furrtastic_ for us," Chat Noir smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me, kitty. I was talking about you guys."

" _Me_ -Oh?"

"While Jagg there stays frozen with his fears, I will, **Control** ," a giant transparent stopwatch made of energy appeared in the air snagging Chat's attention. "Now take his miraculous and kill him.

 _Adam, snap out of it!_

Jane's plea snapped me out of my funk just in time.

" **Cataclysm**!" Chat Noir launched himself at me with his hand bubbling with deadly energy that could de atomize me at any given moment.

"Snap out of it Chat! Think about Ladybug, think about what you feel about—agh!" Chat's normal hand had his claws unsheathed and was able to tear the fabric of my costume and opened up 4 gashes on my chest.

Drops of blood splattered on to the floor. I clutched my chest in an effort to stop the cold wind from the cloudy day from stinging it.

"Don't make me hurt you kid," I warned through clenched teeth.

His eyes were glazed over and didn't give any kind of response as he rushed towards me trying to touch me with his hand. Each dodge was barely by a whisker. I wasn't in the position to fight. I couldn't concentrate properly, but if I wasn't having trouble concentrating then this would've been over quickly.

"You're not getting away easily this time, Adam."

"I'm not planning on leaving without you Victor, you killed Ana. You're finally going to pay for what you did. The law won't interfere this time. I've seen how they handled you already."

"You really think that I enjoyed killing her, don't you?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "I loved her more than you did. I never knew who Pasarina was. You dragged her into this. It's your fault that she's dead. THIS IS ALL…"

I punched him in the jaw before launching myself into Chat and did my best to keep his arm pinned under mine. That didn't stop him from scratching me up though. I picked him up and tossed him at Hypnus.

Chat flailed his arms as he crashed into him and accidentally touched him. Horror filled him as Hypnus began to darken and his costume began to turn into dust. Unfortunately, that was all that happened. With the addition of his miraculous watch turning black.

"NO!" he looked at his miraculous. "You'll pay for that," he glared at me before taking out a staff and disappearing.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled out into the sky.

 _I can't hold the transformation any longer, Adam. Chat Noir's damage is too much for me._

Chat Noir groaned and picked himself up as my transformation wore off.

"Adam?!" he asked in surprise as he saw me.

His miraculous chirped incessantly before falling silent and causing his costume to dissipate as well.

Before me, Adrien Agreste was standing. My suspicions were true then.

"So you are him," I spoke first. "How would you like to be trained by me? I have a lot of knowledge that I've learned in my decade of being a miraculous user."


	3. Transfer and Download

**Quick retcon. Instead of Claws on, Jagg's activation is Scamper and his deactivation is Slow Down. I didn't come up with this until months after the second chapter so sorry about that. Sometimes my brain just poops.**

" **Seek and ye shall find." —most of the sensible people plus the bible.**

"How can it be that Chat Noir is here in New York. He is a protector of Paris. All my plans. They can be ruined with him over here!" Gabriel Agreste, wielder of the Moth Miraculous, threw a table onto its side in anger.

"Master? What's wrong?" his purplish kwami zipped out of the place he was resting in.

Gabriel turned to him, eyes wild. Nooroo backed up in fear. As his owner noticed this reaction, he straightened his posture and brushed off his suit taking a deep breath to calm down. He ran a hand over his hair to put it back in place.

"Nooroo, Chat Noir has followed us from Paris, and in order to secure the item I have found, I will need a distraction. So it's time to power up for a double because we'll be giving Chat Noir a housewarming gift," the fashion designer dug out one of Nooroo's treats that had an odd appearance.

As his kwami forced down the treat, Gabriel's blank and serious expression covered his face once more as he came to the window of his penthouse ready to search for his perfect victim.

"Marinette, you need to rest. And soon," Tikki advised worriedly as she watched her master working tirelessly on the new room she was calling home.

After a week of sharing the same room with Adrien, she decided that it was time to do something to show her gratitude towards him. That meant that she would be doing everything in her power to keep the entire space they occupied squeaky clean. Except for Gabriel's room, it was always locked so she couldn't enter the room even if she wanted to. However, she did wonder what was so important that it needed to be locked at all times though. Maybe it was just him wanting some privacy, it didn't have to be something big or sinister.

Every squeak and groan caused by the furniture had Marinette flinching and looking around nervously for the cause of her mental state. But it was never Adrien, and hopefully, it wouldn't be him for another couple of hours. Today was another free day given to them by the fashion mogul. He was hoping that they would use the time to go about the city and draw inspiration for their next assignment. But Marinette wasn't one of those people.

She has always been able to think clearly when she was kept busy. Such was the life of the daughter of a baker. She had to keep her hands busy to keep her mind focused. So this was another added benefit to cleaning.

But the exhaustion was starting to get to her. Sweat poured down her forehead and her movements were getting sluggish. She was pushing herself too far. That's what was causing her kwami to worry so much. Add in the stress of her curriculum and the expectation of having Adrien Agreste show up out of nowhere, and the result could be dangerous for her health.

"I can't Tikki. I wish I could rest, but I need to think. And this place needs to be clean," Marinette answered as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Chat Noir and Jagg ran across the rooftops chasing after a man. There were so many relic holders in Paris. The duo had already secured 13 super powered relics yet there were still people who ran around causing trouble with their own.

Hypnus was really getting desperate if he was just giving them away willy-nilly. He must be up to something.

"Chat Noir, I need you to use your Cataclysm."

Chat obliged to the command and soon his hand had blackness bubbling around it.

Jagg called on his speed ability and grabbed Chat Noir. Just as they jumped off the roof on to the other, Jagg threw his partner over to the distant building their prey was on.

Chat tumbled to a stop and touched the roof causing it the entire top to crumble into ash. With the floor gone from underneath his feet, the criminal fell down in a daze instead of leaping onto the next roof.

"Nice Job, kid," Jagg praised.

He dropped to the floor with a thud blocking the blinding sun from the man's view. Chat Noir dropped in beside him and the two apprehended the criminal. The former bent and ripped off the necklace the man was holding there. It was a golden-edged star. The middle of it appeared to be made out of diamond and was surrounded by gold. For any person, this would be a good score, worth millions. But for the right people, or in this case the bad ones, it was the gate to a powerful force.

 _That's the mystical star, Adam._ Jane informed her user. _Its powers of luck are said to rival the powers of creation itself._

"If it's a good luck totem then why the bad break?" He asked looking at the collapsed roof.

"Who you talking to?" Chat asked confused. He couldn't see anyone around them and Jagg didn't have any form of communication on him. Come to think of it, he didn't even have a weapon to use as a phone.

Jagg shushed his partner and kept talking to his kwami. Once he was done and was caught up on the artefact he turned to explain everything to Chat.

Jagg picked up the Myst Star and tossed it at the black cat, "Go put it in the safe. I'll be with you in time for class."

Before he could leap away Chat held him back and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta check something out." Without another word, Jagg tossed himself off the building leaving Chat Noir alone with the now unconscious criminal and stolen artefact.

He looked at the thing wondering if locking this up in a safe was better than returning it back to the museum it was stolen from. All the other magical items they secured were trafficked items which meant that keeping them was completely different.

"I don't like this feeling of guilt," Chat muttered as he hooked his claws into the criminal's clothes and headed off to the police station, the location was already familiar and that was a bad thing considering that he's only been in New York for less than a month.

And now that he was alone to his thoughts, Chat Noir's mind was tugging back to what happened with the miraculous holder.

The moment he used Cataclysm on the object he could feel fear and pain as the kwami was ripped from reality and shoved back to wherever it is they came from. The image of the blackened pocket watch was probably going to haunt him for a long time.

New York is wildly different from Brazil. For one, the heart of it doesn't have as many box houses as my home. All the buildings here are tall, enormous even. Then as you got further from the main partial island, houses returned to the world.

That meant that a lot of my time was spent scaling buildings in order to get over them. And I didn't want to scale them completely to deadly heights but sometimes I had to in order to sneak into those buildings. But even though I had a minor thing about heights, sometimes the rush of throwing myself off compensated for it.

I wish moving around here would be easier though. Chat Noir didn't have a problem thanks to his baton. Maybe some sticky rope could help me swing around faster. Too bad that wasn't part of my Miraculous's power set. I should look into a spider miraculous someday.

My breath was even and calm even as I pulled myself up to the roof of a building. It was very spacious. Video games were often wrong about how much room there would be on the roofs of skyscrapers.

"All these artefacts are coming from the same person. But why would she be giving them away? Is this a distraction? And for what. This is all confusing Jane. I miss the times when it was just one miraculous holder that was getting greedy with their powers," I wallowed.

"Let's slow down."

My transformation was let go as Jane came back into the physical world. I dug out the small container with cubes of ham and tossed two of them for her. She caught them and settled into my shirt pocket to start chewing on them.

I sat down leaning on the wall of a storage closet on the roof to gather my bearings. Being so high up made me feel queasy. The building felt like it was swaying underneath me like an earthquake shaking its foundation. When Jane was powering me the fear I felt wasn't as strong as it is right now. It made me want to transform again but I really needed to talk to her in person not just in my mind.

"What could our mystery person be planning, Jane?" I rubbed my eyes, I hadn't slept that well this week. Too many people to capture. So much crime, yet in all the places I've been through in New York, I still have yet to meet her protectors. They've been on the news from time to time.

"I'm sorry, Adam, but I'm not connected to these enchanted items. And I can only sense active miraculi or those we've been near to," she apologised.

I stood up to stretch but immediately fell back down when I realised my mistake. Why am I always doing things without thinking through them? At least in battle, I'm more careful.

"I really gotta train myself to be comfortable in heights."

"Want me to transform you again?" Jane asked.

I nodded and said the words. "We've got to Scamper now, Jane."

 _You're going to like this Adam_.

I jumped off the roof of the building as Jane was sucked into my collar. The wind rushing and biting at my face disappeared as my mask formed around my face. Claws appeared back in their places and suddenly a new tail came out in the form of a belt. I was about to plunge my claws into the side of the building I was falling from but Jane stopped me from doing that.

 _Instead of creating more destruction like we've been doing, try out the new tail. I took inspiration from the black Cat Miraculous._

My belt unhooked and fell onto my hands as I touched it. Not knowing what to do with it but deeming as the ground was rushing up to say hi at a dangerous pace I just whipped it at the next building. It stretched further than I thought its length was and adhered to the side. As I fell I began to rise in an arc.

"This is awesome! THank you, Jane!" I howled in delight.

Spoke too soon.

My belt's stickiness ran out I guess because the arc slipped and I began to fall again. My mind panicked and I froze.

 _Hit another building, Adam! The adhesion lasts for only a few seconds but renews on each new object it touches._

I nodded and threw the belt at another building. My foot hit the top of a taxi as I was swung back up to a safe height away from the ground. Pain spiked up my body but at least I wasn't on the floor writhing in pain. My suit's magic protected me from most deadly injuries including falls from deadly heights but I could still break bones and feel pain. I was once bedridden for a month back in Brazil when Coyote bit my leg with her energy fangs.

"That was a close—

Young adults. It could be said that they are dealt the worst position in life. During their years they go through things that could break them or build them into the future. Unfortunately, even the best people can suffer. They're beaten until they can't stand up. Smothered by the smoke as their air is sucked out. Life can be a terrible enemy to these people. As it can be to everyone else.

That is why they are the most common prey for negative emotions. Cultivators of these are promised to never run out of prey. And they can be assured that they will always accept any offer thrown to them. Like a pack of starving dogs with a bag of bones.

A certain boy was about to become the next victim. And his bone would be the juiciest and most irresistible for him. No longer would he suffer at the hands of life. No longer would he be the victim. He would have all the power to do to them what they did to him. Revenge was on the menu and he had the money to pay for it.

"Look, I'm flattered that you think of me like that. But you just aren't my type. You're more of a friend. You know what I mean?" she asked him.

He could say nothing. He could do nothing. Just look down at the ground as his face grew hot. She was making a scene in front of all the kids at school. His hands rolled the rose in them. His fidgeting was so fast and restless that the petals on the rose he had were in danger of falling off.

Everyone was staring at them. He could feel their gazes on him. He was sweating profusely as he waited for the girl to stop talking so that he could run off and hide somewhere.

This happened months ago and he has never stopped thinking about it even for a minute. The pain in his heart renewed every day.

Today he would be walking home to school. And his friend, the one who broke his heart, would continue pestering him for ignoring her. She didn't understand that he needed some space after what she did. Everything was a-okay for her. But not for him. Why could she not understand that?

As the bell rang he entered the class. As he passed her table, she waved at him with a smile on her face. Why did she have that stupid smile? Was she taunting him? Was the class talking about him before he got there? He didn't know. His heart was racing because he didn't know. The breathing exercises he'd been given weren't working. But after what felt like a long time, his heart returned to normal and he was able to pay attention in class again.

He visited the school counsellor at the beginning of the semester to plead for a switch in classes. There was nothing that could be done though since too many kids had recently changed their schedules. He was stuck with his former friend in all of his classes. Suddenly choosing to share their classes didn't seem like a good idea to him.

Just like usual the class was easy. Just jot down some notes. Pretend to pay attention. Try not to sleep. It was just routine now. The only exciting part would be if there were a project assigned or if he was called to answer a question. Thankfully the former wasn't today's deal. But the end of class would be difficult like always.

He would have to either make sure to leave the class first before she could finish gathering her stuff up or, actually that was his only choice if he didn't want to get ambushed by her. So as the final seconds of the clock came around, he got up quickly to reach the door like he always did. Teachers here didn't care to dismiss students.

However, before he got out of his row of desks, someone stuck their foot out and he dropped like a stone. The class erupted in laughter which was quickly suppressed by the bell ringing. As everyone left, only one person stayed behind. _Her_. The one person he didn't want to find himself alone with.

She held her hand out to him, offering to help him to his feet. He just brushed it aside causing a hurt expression to come onto her face, one that he missed. Too bad. For her and for him.

"I don't need your help," he pushed out in a small voice.

"What?"

He repeated the words again. Each one a bullet that was fired into her body. Each one that pushed tears out from her.

"Know what?" she sniffed, "I've been trying to be a good friend to you, David. But I see why you don't have any. Not everything has to go the way you want it to go. And the worst thing is that you...you, this hasn't been the only time you've done something like this. Last year you acted out against me just because I became a little bit too busy to pay attention to you."

"I never asked you to be a friend. You did that all by yourself. If you want to blame anyone for what's happening then blame yourself," David deflected without looking at her. Seeing her like this made him want to comfort her, but he couldn't if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Her eyes widened as the context of those words sank in. "If you're telling me what I think you're telling me then look at me. Look at me in the face and tell me. Tell me that you don't want to be friends anymore."

David forced his head and eyes to focus on her. His throat was dry. He didn't want to do this. He loved her too much, but that was the reason why he had to do this.

"I…" her eyes shone with hope. In a few seconds, that light would be crushed. "I…, I regret. I regret ever meeting you," his voice cracked.

He didn't realise that she was holding his hand. But now he could feel her ice-cold skin as her grip faltered.

"I regret that I ever met you," he said this time with more conviction.

Her grip was gone and his hand fell from hers. Tears were streaming down her face now. She backed up a few steps and she uttered a small retort in defence.

"Last time I checked, you liked me," and she left.

That was a slap to the face. Worse even. They had both shot each other and now they were bleeding out without one another. This was the scenario David had been trying to avoid. Why couldn't she have seen that?

David's phone vibrated in his pocket. Even though he was heartbroken and needed time alone in the empty classroom, he still had to check what it was.

The notification on the screen was one of New York's many superheroes. Jagg and Chat Noir. Their capture of the museum's thief today was already circulating. Scrolling past the story he came across a photo of Chat Noir proudly smiling as he shook a police officer's hand.

Heroes got all the glory. They got all the fame. They got all the luck. That wasn't fair. Why should a member of society luck out with all the powers and perks that came with that while everyone else had to suffer the venom of life? He also deserved what Chat Noir had. She deserved their happiness.

Outside in the hallway, everyone was talking about Chat. The girl's friends had partially lost interest in comforting their friend as the hero stole the attention.

Both were no longer entirely blaming the other. All the blame and hurt and jealousy were now focused at those urban enigmas. It was the perfect catalyst for the plan.

"Nooroo," Gabriel called with a smile. His hand was wrapped around an amulet he was wearing. The amulet of Far Sight. He could see the pain of the two children. It made him happy. "Dark Wings, Rise!"

He raised his hands into the air as a new form of Nooroo was sucked into his brooch. A blinding light of blue illuminated his room as his transformation was triggered. Soon he was in his old costume save for a few minor tweaks to his mask which now covered his entire face and was more of a helmet now with the Akuma visor for him to look out of. The power up he gave his kwami had also altered his costume colouring. The left side of him was the standard purple while the right side was now silver and the two connected in the middle.

Two white butterflies flew towards his hands which were glowing with dark energy. Upon touching him they converted into evil Akuma.

"Fly my little Akuma's and bring them to power," Hawkmoth cackled.

The two Akuma phased through the window and flew down to the school in a short time.

"Download, Transfer," Hawkmoth spoke to both kids at the same time. "You have both been wronged by the world. While the _superheroes_ of the world receive all the fame and glory, everyone else suffers and is humiliated. It's time things changed. That is why I am giving you the power to right the wrongs of society and take down those people. Do this well and I shall let you have these powers so no one can ever hurt you again."

"Consider it done, Hawkmoth," They said in unison.

Blackness bubbled over them transforming them with evil energy. David's cellphone was now attached to his waist displaying the download symbol. And Transfer's cell phone was on her arm with a blank screen.

Download smiled as he left the school. There were shouts of panic as his Akuma partner was left to terrorise and destroy it as a distraction to the other superheroes while he went off to face the new arrivals.

Marinette yelped as the window was hit with a heavy _THUNK_. She turned to see Chat Noir sliding down and desperately clawing at the glass as he slid down. Scratch marks were left in the path as he disappeared.

She looked up to see a pair of feet attached to the window barely visible from inside.

"Tikki!" she called.

The red kwami came out of her hiding place at the call.

"I think it's finally time to…" she was interrupted by the elevator's ding.

"Marinette, I…" Chloe froze as she saw Chat Noir finally able to scamper up the building. The other people behind her stared slack jaw at the outside.

Tikki used this distraction to hide since Marinette wouldn't be able to transform due to exposing her identity right now.

She gave Chloe a look that she understood. "Alright people, it's time for us to get out of here before something…" no sooner did she say that then a blackout surged throughout the building shutting off the lights and elevator. All of the kids were now standing in the shadows and without an excuse to leave, they made their way to the window to stare out into the fight.

"Every single time. This is starting to get annoying," Marinette muttered in disappointment. She wouldn't be able to help in this fight once again. Maybe it was a sign that Ladybug shouldn't even be out of Paris.

"Chat Noir!" Jagg threw his belt at Download adhering it to his arm and pulled.

The villain was knocked down in surprise and stared at the belt that suddenly fell to the ground unattached.

"Curious," he smirked.

He grabbed the phone from his side and activated it. A beam of green light flashed on the belt scanning it. Another few quick swipes from his fingers on the phone materialised another belt with a different colour scheme. This one was black with green and purple circuit lights. The heroes were stunned at what the villain had just done.

"Y'know, maybe I should make the adhesive last longer for this one," Download thought.

Before he could do anything, Chat and Jagg rushed towards him. Without even blinking, Download hit Jagg's head with his belt and yanked him towards him knocking him off balance and making him accelerate faster as he crashed into his partner. The momentum knocked Chat off his feet and over the roof of the skyscraper sending him falling below once again.

"Oh come on!"

"Jane? A little help?" Jagg begged. "What am I fighting against?" The Brazilian barely managed to dodge the enemy's belt this time.

 _I'm sorry Adam but I don't sense any foreign magic. In fact, I can feel a Miraculous power._

"Miraculo... _GAH_!"

Download was able to land a punch in his gut. Jagg doubled over in pain giving the Akuma another chance to hit him again. This time twisting his leg and snapping his arm.

Howling in pain, he mustered his strength to ignore the searing pain and stood up defiantly against the villain. His arm was now hanging limply at his side and his leg was moving around trying to mute the pins and needles swarming in there. Even though his face was hidden by the mask, his eyes were still displaying the immense pain he was in. The fist in good hand clenched tightly before opening up for his claws to slide out.

"Still not going to back down?" Download sneered, "I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't," Jagg said through clenched teeth. "I'm a hero and heroes never quit when it gets tough. We pour through and give it all we've got."

"Oh, drop the act. There aren't any cameras around, so you won't have to impress any…" _Bam!_

Chat dropped in with a kick at Download's face. His head bobbed disoriented before resting on the Miraculous holder. "Sorry for being late but I was a whisker away from going on to my second life."

"All that matters is that you accepted my invitation," Jagg smiled. "Jaguar Agility!" the sun bounced light off a bluish aura that surrounded his feet. Download was the only one to notice though as the two heroes were focused on him.

"Very interesting. Don't mind if I take it?" just as Download made a grab for his phone, Jagg appeared in a blur of colour right next to him holding his arm tightly in the air.

Chat was able to glimpse it now. The dark purple colour in the object was an instant give away. He recognised the effects of akumatisation. He knew what it did and how it looked like. Especially since he's dealt with this power-up before.

"Hawkmoth."

Bright purple lines outlined the masked face at the mention of the name. Total control was now diverted to him so that he could conversate with his archenemy.

"Hello, Chat Noir. I do hope this is an appropriate present. I did not want to be empty-handed when I discovered that you have arrived here."

Hawkmoth watched the bane of existence plaster a snarl on his face as his recognition was confirmed. He knew that he didn't have enough time to drag out his gloating so he decided to make his point quick.

"Chat Noir, I do certainly hope you enjoy your stay in New York; however, if you try and look for me or find out what I'm doing here, I will make it a very expensive price to pay. And it will be very easy, after all, it seems that your Ladybug isn't here to fix any of the damage that happens when you're around." Just like Hawkmoth expected, as soon as he was finished with his warning, his connection to the Akuma was cut off. If only he knew how exactly they would deal with the evilised butterfly though.

Jagg crushed the phone in his hands and let it fall to the ground in pieces. His eyes remained serious regardless of the leftover bits of glass in his hand or as the Akuma reverted back into a boy.

"What the?" Chat looked at the boy in concern as he looked around in confusion.

"Hey, you are okay. You were akumatized, we are going to make sure that you are safe, okay?" Chat extended his hand peacefully to him.

The boy looked up at him and disgust suddenly overtook his face. "Oh, it's _you_ ," he said as though he were handling filth. "Leave me alone," he slapped away the hero's hand.

Chat just looked at him in confusion. So far everyone that he'd rescued from an Akuma's clutches was always thankful. Even Lila. Though things were questionable with her since she was akumatised into Volpina at least once a month.

"Look. At least let me give you a swing back to where you are from. I doubt you'll be able to scale down this skyscraper. And the way home might be a long way for you."

"I can also confirm that taxi fares aren't cheap here, kid," Jagg added.

"Fine," he agreed begrudgingly. "But don't expect me to add myself to your _long_ list of devoted followers. And no one is going to hear from my mouth that you guys, _saved_ , me. You guys don't need the fame and luxury you have," he glared.

"It's all right, we don't expect it," Jagg said sharply.

"Luxury life? Heh, I wish," Chat contemplated the thought not realising the secret hypocrisy, though his father's presence could bring hypocrisy into question. I mean, honestly. Poor kitty. For reals.

Jagg stayed on the roof watching as Chat left with the kid uncomfortably in his arms. Down in the penthouse below, Marinette, Chloe and her friends viewed the same sight. Marinette was deep in her thoughts thinking about what had happened. Could she have possibly made things better? There wasn't any devastating damage this time. And judging by Chat leaving with a child in his arms, she knew that Hawkmoth was in the city. She made a mental note to investigate things further when she had the chance. If she ever had the chance.

David lounged on his chair in his room secluded from the rest of his family. Today had been a long and eventful day. He wondered how he would go about tomorrow after the entire argument he had in the classroom.

To think that that was actually a lot more important to think about than his akumatisation. All the power he had and the enjoyment he could remember from it was superseded by the guilt of disowning his previous friendship. Maybe it meant that he still loved her. That he was just lying to himself to protect himself from being weak. But that would be the weakest thing to do.

He turned on the tv to distract himself. His actions should've made the news by now. And like always the heroes would have all the glory for beating up a child.

-47 dead, 134 injured and many missing.-

This was a genuine surprise. On screen was his school reduced to rubble. Shots from helicopters rotating around the smoking pile of debris.

"I'm so sorry," his eyes grew moist.

" _You are forgiven, old friend and new partner,"_ the voice sent chills down his spine. It was eerily familiar, yet different.

He turned to see a woman, or a girl, standing in front of his now open window. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. They were thin yet toned, same with her legs. Her waist seemed to be chiselled as well while retaining a feminine curve. Her chest was small but still sizeable. The only part of her face visible was her mouth which was curled into a smile. Her eyes were covered by a visor that seemed to be solid and branched out into 2 spikes at the sides of her ears. No other skin was visible and the main colour she had was purple with some red highlights. The inverse of what had been his costume.

" _Oh come on, it honestly isn't that difficult for you to tell who I am. At least I hope it isn't, it would be a shame that our childhood was spent away for nothing,"_ she smirked.

It suddenly clicked, "Kara?"

" _Of course. And I see that you're admiring my handwork,"_ she nodded at the tv which was still talking about the school.

"You did that?"

" _It was easy. All that power, and a distraction was needed. So the answer was obvious of course,_ " she smiled. _"Oh, and I got this off of one of the heroes for you. I was told you would need it, that is if you want to continue our mission of getting rid of the scum of the earth."_

She held out a pin. It was grey and shaped out of lightning bolts joining together into a V.

"What is it?"

" _A miraculous. You're the lucky one of us. Now, what is your decision, cause our new friend needs us at the airport soon."_

"Yes."

David took the pin and fastened it into the side of his collar where his shoulder was. A white light buzzed around him casting a glow that enlarged the shadows in the room. The light soon disappeared to reveal a small yellow kwami with electric blue cracks on its skin.

"Hello! I am…"

Both were startled when Kara's forme suddenly dissipated filling the room with a ghastly purple colour. A black and purple butterfly fluttered out of her phone and flapped its wings to hover in between both of them. It suddenly split into two and went back into Kara's phone while the other merged with the new Miraculous.

The kwami screamed in terror as the effects of the Akuma changed it. No longer was it yellow, all the colour had changed into black and its electric patterns were changed into a neon purple.

"Adrien, son. I'm going off on a trip. I don't know when I'll be back so I decided to not just leave your care trusted on our security detail but also to your mentor. So, Adam will be contacting me on the regular to check up on you. Is that clear?" Gabriel Agreste slammed his briefcase shut and clasped the latches back onto each other without sparing a glance at his son.

Adrien was already used to this behaviour so he wasn't bothered much by his father's cold demeanour.

"Yes, Father."

"Now hopefully I won't be long and I'll be back soon."

Gabriel was a good way to the elevator when he stopped in his tracks. Adrien looked over at him in surprise, usually, the man would never be hesitant. He always took everything in strides, carefully planned out strides.

Adrien was taken in surprise as his father made his way back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that I haven't been the best father since your mother, but just know that everything that I try to do has been in her name and to keep this family well."

And after a quick hug from his part, Gabriel left the room leaving Adrien alone with Marinette observing everything.


End file.
